


untouchable

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, the AU in which Fran did not get a concussion, though it isn't quite established or discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Joc takes off running; Joe, looking terrified, is running to Francisco. And Jamo, before he can stop himself, jumps the railing of the dugout; running to his catcher as fast as his legs will carry him





	untouchable

_Joe plants his foot, lifts his leg, and fires away. Joc Pederson swings, hits the ball just right, and his bat snaps in two. It all happens in slow motion - the part of the bat that has broken off smacks into Francisco’s head, sending him crashing to the ground. Joc takes off running; Joe, looking terrified, is running to Francisco. And Jamo, before he can stop himself, jumps the railing of the dugout; running to his catcher as fast as his legs will carry him._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale.  
_  
*

Jameson jumps, suddenly awake, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for air. The surroundings are familiar enough, he’s in his bedroom, and there’s an incredibly warm body next to his, sun-kissed from months spent in Florida and bare, exposing that _beautiful_ tan skin. Jamo ghosts a hand across Francisco’s back, smiling at the small sigh he lets out in his sleep. On Fran’s other side, Jameson finds _another_ warm body; lean and tattooed, and he can’t help but smile even _wider_. How is this even his life?

Rolling over to check his phone, Jameson is thanking his lucky stars that it’s 2 a.m., that he has plenty of time to fall back asleep. Mostly, Jameson is thankful that it was all just a _dream_ , that Fran doesn’t have a concussion and that Joc Pederson’s busted-ass bat didn’t hit Fran; didn’t even come _close_ to hitting him. 

Jameson settles onto his back, smiling when he feels Francisco move closer to him. A minute passes, and Jameson can feel Joe starting to stir behind Francisco. Jameson slides his hand over Fran’s smooth back once more, and rests a hand on Joe’s side; a few moments later, Joe stills, a sigh of what Jameson can only assume is _contentment_ slipping out. 

Jameson isn’t sure how they ended up like _this_ , but he surely isn’t complaining about it. Well, he knows how he and Fran ended up like this. Jameson has always favored Francisco, has always felt like Francisco just gets him, and really, is the perfect example of how a catcher _should_ be. For what it’s worth, Francisco must’ve felt something similar, because it wasn’t long until he was grabbing Jameson’s face and giving him a kiss that was equal parts _gentle_ and _hungry_.

When Jameson met Joe in Bradenton, they were immediately best friends. Jameson gravitated to Joe, and Joe made his favoritism towards Fran a not-so-subtle secret. Sometimes it was just Jameson and Joe, miles of long legs wrapped up around each other; sometimes it was just Jamo and Fran, or Francisco and Joe, but Jameson’s favorite are nights like tonight. The three of them in Jameson’s bed: Jamo, Fran, and Joe, _untouchable_.

Jameson knows that this is complicated, this _thing_ between the three of them, and he knows that it could stay that way. But for now, Jameson rolls to his side, wrapping an arm around Fran and pulling him close. The heat radiating from Francisco’s back onto Jameson’s bare chest is a nice contrast to the chill of the air, the ceiling fan and air conditioner combining to raise goosebumps on his skin. It’s easy for Jameson to slip his eyes shut, burying his face into Francisco’s shoulder, and letting the sound of Joe’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Phen for looking this over <3
> 
> in which I was in my feels about Francisco spending a month on the injured list, and blasted some Coldplay to help me deal with it. this happened instead. yay me?


End file.
